


Learning the Ropes

by WhiteWallsKill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWallsKill/pseuds/WhiteWallsKill
Summary: Hermione learns to love everything about her men.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Abraxas Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44
Collections: My Sweet Valentine





	Learning the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aleysiasnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/gifts).



> I got Abraxas/Lucius/Hermione as the pairing and my dessert was Krispy Kremes VD doughnuts. I really enjoyed this and I hope you do too! Happy Valentine's Day!

**Ministry** **of** **Magic** _February 13, 1974_

Hermione Malfoy strolled around the large room, stopping to make small talk with some and barely acknowledging the ones who thought she was just a filthy little thing; all while outmaneuvering Master Slughorn in a ball gown.

Unfortunately she was forced to stop and stay with the Greengrass sisters, who wanted her to come to tea to talk about the St. Mungo’s charity ball. That gave the large man ample time to catch up.

“Mrs. Malfoy! I’ve been trying to talk to you all night.” He said in between gasping for air.

Hermione bestowed a sweet smile on the older man all while seething inside. If her _husbands_ had seen fit to stay _beside_ her instead of _gallivanting_ around she wouldn’t be forced to interact with the _overly_ familiar man.

“Master Slughorn, what a delight.” She simpered innocently, and saw Astoria hide a small smile behind her gloved hand, “I apologize, I hadn’t seen you. I’ve been looking for Abraxas and Lucius, they promised to introduce me to Ms. Meadowes tonight.” She made a point of looking around.

“Oh ho! I’ve got good news! I know Dorcas, she used to be a student of mine and still attends my little soirées." He held out his bent arm to her and hurried to add when it looked like she'd decline, "I’ll introduce you; no need for your husbands to stop their important discussions. Come along!” With no polite way to say no, she nodded faintly to the other ladies, put the barest amount of her hand on his arm, and stepped off with him.

They made idle chitchat as they went the circumference of the room, nodding to people that smiled at them, wondering how they weren’t seeing her misery.

She was going to tell her husbands, loudly and vehemently, that if they ever left her alone with this man again they could kiss her bed goodbye until they made it up to her. Where were they? It had to have been at least twenty minutes now, long enough for her patience and graciousness to thin quickly.

“Master Slughorn-" she started to say, turning towards him but he cut her off.

“Horace, my dear. You make me feel so old.” He smiled condescendingly at her as he rubbed her fingers. She grimaced as she delicately removed her hand and subtly wiped the back of it off on her dress.

“I feel that would be incongruous and unbecoming.” She stated, knowing that she would rather die than give this odious man any more reason to be comfortable with her. 

He leaned into her, his face a few inches away; his noxious breath making her stomach roll again. “I think we could be very good friends, _Hermione,_ so there’s no need to play coy.” 

Her vision went red as she tried to take a step back but found she couldn't. He had wrapped her dress around his sweaty, meaty hand to keep her in place. 

“Remove your hand, you arsehole, before I remove it for you, in such a way that you will not be able to reattach them.” She whispered threateningly as she pried his fingers open.

"Don't try and act like you haven't been flirting with me, hinting at what you really want. You should think twice before making an enemy of me, you wouldn't be the first one to regret it." He replied, trying to regrip the silk fabric.

She bared her teeth growled, “You will regret your overtures when I inform Abraxas of how you've treated me. He flayed a man alive and then turned him into a pile of dust for spitting on me, and he got away with it; just think what he'll do to you.” Finally prying his fingers open by digging her nails into his flesh, she put some space between them and glared menacingly. The blood drained from the normally ruddy man’s face, something Hermione took perverse pleasure in. 

"My, oh, my, what _do_ we have here? Darling, is this man bothering you?" She heard Lucius' sneering drawl as she fixed her dress and cast a cleaning charm on herself. 

Before she could open her mouth Slughorn interrupted her again and said, "I'd say not! Just showing your lovely wife around the room. No hard feelings." He made as if to move around the angry couple but found his feet stuck to the floor. His arms waved wildly about trying to correct himself before he fell, but nothing could save him from the threatening tongue lashing he was about to receive. 

Lucius stepped into the older, clammy man, giving no hint to his disgust, and grabbed a handful of his collar. "If you _ever_ come near _my wife_ again I will strip the skin from the sides of your body, bathe you in _blood_ , and have my father set his _hounds_ upon you. I will keep you alive through it all, never letting your mind go away and escape. I am not a man to be trifled with and she is not a woman to be ignored or disrespected. If you know what's good for you, you will leave now _before_ the man, whose knee I learned from, hears what I witnessed." 

Lucius released the man from his hand and his jinx with a shove, and let out a snarl when the repulsive sycophant stood there staring instead of taking his advice to leave.

Her husband, hands clenched in restrained rage, took a measured step forward causing Slughorn to jump out of his shock, into attention, and take off for the exit as if a fire was lit under his arse. Lucius took a deep breath and then turned around and gently grabbed her hands to inspect her for damage.

"I'm fine, he only grabbed my dress." She said, batting his hands away.

"I almost killed him." He replied as if talking about the weather, all emotion leeching from his face to leave behind a composed lord once again.

Hermione grinned up at him, "I'm glad you didn't. It would be quite awful if I had to put up with Abraxas' temper all by myself." She cheekily informed him.

One eyebrow raised high on his forehead as a small smirk played about his lips. He looked around to see if anyone was watching, and when he confirmed no one was, he swung her around and into a small cupboard hidden in the wall. She let out a gasp and clung to him as he pushed her up against the shelves and roughly kissed her. 

His hands came up to hold her face and tilt her head the way he wanted. Small whimpers were leaving her at an embarrassing rate but it couldn't be helped. He knew just how to touch her to elicit responses. Her hands wound into his hair, pulling softly, causing him to groan. "You turn me on so much, baby. You're so soft." He whispered against her lips, kisses separating the words. 

Wanting to show him how much she appreciated his rescue, she dragged her hands down to his chest and pushed, putting a hand over his mouth when it became clear that he didn't realise she wanted him to stop. She let out a chuckle at his dark look and said, "It's all I can do to get your attention."

His dry reply, when she removed her hand, had her knickers sticking to her cunt uncomfortably, "Baby, if I had more attention to devote to you, we would've never left the bed after our bonding ceremony."

She swallowed around a dry mouth and her voice came out raspier than before, "I want to do something for you. Please." His expression turned into a resigned look as he took a step back from her. He raised a sardonic, pale eyebrow; letting her know that was as far as he was willing to move.

Hermione sank down to her knees missing the hungry, aching look that entered his eyes when he realised what she meant to do. He gripped the shelf behind her to steady the conflicting urges to grasp her hair and guide her but also let her go at her own pace. 

A minute passed with her doing nothing but opening his trouser buttons and taking him out. When he looked down to see what was going on he noticed her staring at him in shock. He couldn't help but chuckle and trace a finger down her cheek, "It's not going to bite you. Also, I don't need you to do this, we can just go back to the ballroom." That caused her to glare up at him and grip his length in her small hand. A choked, "Oh fuck, baby." sounded in the small room and a sly smirk came over her face. 

She trailed kisses down the side of his cock and then licked him from root to tip. She swirled her tongue around his head, sucking the tip, and moaning at the salty taste of him. The vibrations caused his cock to buck up and slip away from her lips. Her eyes glanced upwards to see one hand pulling his hair as his eyes burned into hers.

"Will you tell me what you like?" She whispered as she bit her bottom lip.

"Fucking Mordred and Morgana." He let out a deep breath and nodded. "Hold onto my hip with one hand to keep your balance and grip the base of my cock with the other. Oh fuck. Now, -shit- hold on, now lick me all over so I glide into your mouth easier. That's it. Yes baby." He kept calling her beautiful, voice getting more strained by the second. 

"You're so good at this, fuck." She felt like the muttered words were turning her on more than the heavy weight in her mouth. Pleasing him was affecting her more than she had thought it would. She could feel herself soaking through her panties, dripping down her legs.

"I'm going to start moving, love, and if you want me to stop just push with the hand on my hip." She nodded as best she could under the circumstances. "Are you going to stay still and be good for me?" She moaned loudly and sucked him in until he touched the back of her throat. The pace picked up and she laved what she could; licking as he pushed forward and sucking as pulled back. His hands slid into her hair and he held her still as his tempo started going even faster. 

"You are so good for me. So perfect. You're so pretty on your knees for me." He kept cursing and praising, groaning when her throat constricted. He grunted as he came to the image of saliva running down the side of her chin, tears in her eyes, and her moaning around his prick like a good whore. 

She swallowed as much as possible but some of it leaked from between her lips. He helped her up, casting a charm for the wrinkles and dirt on her dress, and one to clean her face up. She gave him a tremulous smile with a shaky laugh. 

"You were perfect, love, so good for me." Her smile strengthened as she accepted his praise. "We need to go out and make an appearance or we'll be the talk of the tea parties."

* * *

Abraxas walked into his bedroom in the morning, carrying a tray of food with a bundled dozen roses. He walked up to his wife's side of the bed with a smirk on his face. He had a lot to make up for once they found in the cigar lounge with the Minister last night.

He had already started his plans to ground Slughorn's reputation into the dirt, no one would hire him and no one would buy from him. His little "gatherings" would be empty of followers by next week. No one touched what was his.

He put the tray and flowers on her side table and made a plan on what he was going to do to make it better with Hermione. It had taken a lot of groveling just to get her to agree with sleeping beside him. 

He grabbed the sheet covering her and a soft look crossed his face when he saw the ugly nightie he had thought he'd gotten rid of. Either she had taken it from the trash or bought the exact same one. With a devilish smile he cast 'divesto' then sent her clothes to the wardrobe. His wife's satin skin still made him hard instantly and his mouth water. There hadn't been enough time to appreciate all she offered.

He gathered her hands together, pulled them above her head, and bound them to the headboard. His fingers followed behind his lips as he moved down her body, mindful of not waking her up yet. He separated her legs and moved down the bed to settle on his stomach. He spread her lips and then stared at the pretty pink pussy. He inhaled deeply and then set his mouth upon her. He sucked her engorged clit and licked the honey that was dripping down her slit. He grinned when she started squirming and moaning, he started pumping one finger inside, curling it upwards to press on her g-spot, causing her to wake up gasping. 

He heard the ropes creak as she mindlessly pulled on them, hissing when her cunt tensed even further. 

"Oh god, please Ab, please! Go back." She cried out. He sat back, ignoring his throbbing member and said, "You may call me sir or dom and if you behave for me I'll make you come until you beg me to stop."

Her flushed face lifted and her eyes were wild as she stared at him, as if she couldn't focus, "Wait- what?" She yelped when he slapped her thigh, hard enough to sting but not enough for the pain to linger.

"That was your only warning. Next time I'm going to turn your arse pink. I will tell you only one more time, you may only call me sir or dom. Do you understand?" He saw her try to work through his words and knew if she said no he would go back to the doting husband of the past two months but hoped she would be brave for him.

She slowly nodded her head as if unsure exactly what he was asking. He would explain in due time, he wasn't actually going to push her very far today. He just wanted her to follow his instructions and behave. To reward her for agreeing he went back to licking and sucking her snatch. 

"Thank you.. sir." He heard her hesitation but was so proud she was willing to play with him. He lifted his head and smiled at her, "Good girl." He watched her blush spread down her chest as her pupils dilated. He internally smirked, Severus owed him twenty gallons.

He worked her higher and higher, pushing her to the edge and then drawing her back. Watching as her body broke out in perspiration and she still made sure to use the correct name. When she hadn't gone a single minute between almost orgasming, he pulled back and slotted himself against her pussy. He stared into her eyes and waited. Almost immediately she started begging, "Please sir, I've been so good. I need you, I need to come. Please let me come." She repeated over and over.

That was quite good her first time and he slowly pushed inside, mind going blank at the feel of her pussy strangling him. "Merlin, you're so tight. Relax baby girl, I've got you."

* * *

Relax? He wanted her to relax? He had been tormenting her for so long she didn't think she could unclench any part of her body. Her hands were still tied above her head, starting to get sore but surprisingly never chaffing, and her cunt wouldn't stop producing more juice, the squishing sound reaching her ears. 

Her whole body felt like a pulse as she arched her back and used her legs to pull him in. He never went faster, just pounding harder and harder.

"Oh god, I'm so close. May I come, sir?" She asked.

"Hold on for me, baby girl, you can do it." He said, punctuating every couple words with thrusts that pushed her higher up the bed.

She didn't think she could wait, she could feel it traveling from her toes, not caring what he asked of her.

She started sobbing, pleading, mindlessly telling him she'll do whatever he wants if he just lets her come. 

He couldn't help chuckling, knowing she had no idea how much more he could demand of her. Feeling his bollocks tightening he gave her permission to come and then lost all semblance of thought as his own orgasm ripped through him.

He fell down to his elbows, keeping most of his weight off of her, and tried catching his breath. He couldn't help but admire the rats nest she created and her flushed body. Her eyes were closed as if sleeping and he grabbed his wand to untie the rope. He pulled out of her, feeling the gush of their combined essence, and rolled them both over. He started rubbing her wrists and kissing her head, waiting for her to come back to him.

A few minutes later she lifted up, hands on his chest, and asked the first question of many. "Do I always have to call you sir or dom?"

"No. We can discuss what names we like to be called, what things we would like to try together, and what words we will use when we want the other to stop." He replied, scratching her back and rubbing her shoulders.

She looked thoughtful and pensive before she asked why they hadn't already discussed this or decided on their words beforehand.

"I wasn't going to do anything more then we just did, love. I believe in safety and respect when we play like this but I also wanted to see if you were brave enough to trust me." She seemed to find that acceptable because she held off anymore questions and laid back down.

"Don't fall asleep, I brought food. You need to eat first." He wasn't going to budge on this. 

She grumbled but heard the no nonsense tone and sat up, surveying the tray of food.

"Is that a doughnut?" She asked incredulous. She couldn't even wrap her head around what she was seeing. 

"Yes. I read in your friend Luna's paper that this is a special treat that Muggleborns enjoy. I wanted you to have something special this St. Valentine's day."

She turned her stunned gaze to his face and saw uncertainty and discomfort in his eyes. " _You_ read the _Quibbler_?" She couldn't help but ask.

"Yes." He repeated, "You said it was honest and refreshing. I saw that piece on the food and decided to give it a shot. Do you not like doughnuts?" He replied.

"I haven't had them in quite awhile." 

"I can have the elves make you something else if you would like." He said seriously.

"No, I'll try one." He grabbed the plate and set it on his chest in front of her and saw her eyes widen. She looked up at him with tears gathering and said, "Do you mean it?"

"I do. You are a wonderful wife and I am thankful every day that you chose us. You're smart, beautiful and slightly terrifying. A perfect fit for this family. I love you, Hermione."

She looked back down at the doughnuts that each said something different, 'I love you', 'You're mine', 'Baby', and 'Sweet'. She shoved the plate aside and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I love you both so much. I'm so happy."

He patted her back, slightly tense, unused to affection but glad she wanted to be with him. "You should go wake Lucius up, I'm sure he wants to hear those words too. Bring him here and I'll have new doughnuts sent up. We can all eat in bed today."

He watched her bound out the door, glad to have a moment to himself. He hadn't expected her to reciprocate right away; it had been over a decade since his first wife had passed from dragon pox, sex was at least five years before that, and they had never exchanged words of affirmation or adoration. This was a great start to a hopefully perfect day.


End file.
